Kiss Me Slowly
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. La relación perfecta no existe. Si amas a alguien, debes demostrarlo físicamente. Sexualmente. Si tú no satisfaces las necesidades de tu novio, él te puede cambiar por alguien más. Después de todo, Qué más se espera de un noviazgo, ¿no? desafortunadamente, Sakura empieza a creer en eso. Basado en los prompts del Festival Sasusaku.


**Sasusaku Festival**

 **Day 02: Insecurity**

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a Parachute, así como las frases que están al final [...] son parte de la letra. Es hermosa, escúchenla :)

 **Summary:** La relación perfecta no existe. Si amas a alguien, debes demostrarlo físicamente. Sexualmente. Si tú no satisfaces las necesidades de tu novio, él te puede cambiar por alguien más. Después de todo, Qué más se espera de un noviazgo, ¿no? desafortunadamente, Sakura empieza a creer en eso.

 **Nota:** para el tema del segundo día, me enfoque en la inseguridad que muchos jóvenes tienen en cuanto a lo que una relación (noviazgo) tiende a ser. Creo que la presión social es un factor muy influyente cuando una pareja decide intimar. Yo prefiero creer que este acto debe ser entre dos, de manera voluntaria y con el amor, o en su caso, deseo, para tal.

Editado el 18/04/2017

* * *

 **Aka: Kiss Me Slowly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Un paso importante en una relación es el sexo. Si no lo haces, no lograras nada con tu pareja." Ino ya se había pasado de copas, pero no era menos lucida que cuando estaba sobria.

"No creo estar preparada…" decir que Sakura estaba incomoda era poco. En cierto momento fue acorralada por las chicas en la cocina, preguntándole como lo hacía Sasuke, a lo que ella solo se sonrojó y tartamudeó. Dios, parecía Hinata.

"¿Es que no lo amas?"

"¡Claro que sí! es solo que…" ¡Dios, qué clase de preguntas eran esas!

"No deberías dudar, tal vez estén saliendo, y es adorable que quieras esperar, pero hay otras chicas que aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo con él, y tú lo sabes." Karin hablaba con burla contenida, y a cierto punto Sakura pensó si hablaba por ella misma.

.

.

"Hacerlo con tu novia es prácticamente una regla." Kiba era, casi siempre, tan vulgar.

Bufó. Que clase de estupideces decían estos idiotas.

"Kiba no está mal. Un polvo, algo sin compromisos es tan común como intercambiar número de teléfono, y si tienes una relación formal, es incluso de risa si no lo haces con tu novia." Sasuke quería golpear a Sai. Decir eso con tal seriedad, como si hablaran del clima.

"Enserio, ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo?"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo hicieron ya?" Chouji estaba medio escuchando la conversación y devorando cada botana.

"Es tan obvio; se sonrojan cada vez que los cachan besándose."

"Eso es algo que a ustedes no les interesa." su fastidio estaba terminado y su enojo estaba por mostrarse. ¿Qué les importaba?

.

.

"¿Especial? Sakura querida, la primera vez es un asco. Te duele horrible, no disfrutas, es incomodo y vergonzoso. Sería una suerte si tuvieras un orgasmo."

Oh, lo sentía. Sentía como su cara estaba roja, y sabía que aunque culpara a la cerveza, no le creerían.

"Lo mejor sería si lo hicieran ya, te aseguro que después de la segunda vez lo disfrutas."

"Solo suban al cuarto de mis padres, no los molestaremos."

"¡Sasuke-kun! Sakura quiere que vengas." Karin le gritaba a Sasuke, desde el otro lado de la cocina.

 _¡No, no!_ Esto estaba mal. El tema era delicado para ella. ¡Sasuke y ella solo tenían saliendo unos meses! Ellos ni si quieran han hablado de sexo. ¿En qué momento pasó de ser una reunión de amigos a un hostigamiento? Ya no quería seguir ahí.

Sasuke llegó frente a ella, se notaba fastidiado. Bien, ella también lo estaba.

"Huh… Sasuke-kun, me estaba preguntando si pudieras llevarme a mi casa." trató de evitar su mirada. Quería irse.

"¿Te sientes mal?"

"No, no… es solo que… quisiera que estuviéramos un rato a solas." Sinceridad. Quería alejarse de esta 'fiesta' y dicha conversación que solo le estaba afectando a su corazón.

"Kukuku… ¡Sakura tiene iniciativa!"

"¡Tú puedes, Sasuke-kun!" alguien gritó. A cierto punto, estaba tan anonadado con la implicaciones de la conversación para darse cuenta si había sido Kiba o Karin quien le gritaba con 'ánimos'. No sólo estaba atónito, sino que sentía que se estaba sonrojando.

Tsk. Tomó de la mano a una Sakura igual de sonrojada, y salieron de la casa de Ino.

.

* * *

"¿Estas molesto?"

"No."

Su casa no estaba lejos de la de Ino y aunque no era tan tarde, no había muchas personas en la calle. El trayecto fue silencioso. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y avergonzados por lo que sus amigos les habían dicho.

 _¿Qué debía de hacer?_

¿Cuánta razón tenía Ino y Karin? Miró a Sasuke, contempló su perfil, su cabello, su cuerpo. Era cierto que muchas aborrecían a Sakura por salir con él, era demasiado atractivo, pero Sakura no se sentía lista para un contacto más intimo que los besos y abrazos que compartían, pero... ¿y Sasuke?

¿Qué esperaba él de ella?

.

* * *

"Heh… después de todo el ánimo que te dimos, ¿y sólo se besan? ¿Siquiera hubo lengua?"

"¡Cerda!"

"Sólo bromeo. Pero no deberías ignorar lo que te aconsejo. No siempre pueden ser novios de manita sudada, en algún momento _eso_ debe de pasar, y si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo... bueno, Sasuke podría buscarlo con alguien más. Quiero decir, míranos a Shikamaru y a mí."

Sakura sintió lastima por el tono resignado de su amiga. Ino y Shikamaru se conocen desde infantes. Hubo un momento después de su negación de 'solo somos amigos' a 'estamos saliendo' luego de eso, sin saber realmente lo que sucedió, antes de terminar escuela media, Shikamaru salía con Temari e Ino con otros chicos.

Y ella no quería perder a Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Naruto en verdad lucía molesto porque cancelamos la salida a comer."

"Estoy harto de comer ramen." _Y de que me pregunten si ya te follé._

"Podemos pedir algo." Él asintió y se encaminó al teléfono de la cocina para llamar y ordenar comida.

"¿Dónde está Mikoto-san?" Sakura caminaba con curiosidad sobre el (incluso) más inusual silencio de la casa de su novio.

"Ella y mi padre salieron a cenar con los padres de Naruto. Nii-san está en su cuarto."

 _¡Uf! Menos mal no estamos solos._

Sabiendo eso, Sakura se sentía más cómoda. Mientras esperaban la comida, miraban una película en la sala. Sasuke también parecía relajado. Ni si quiera le molesto que Itachi bajara a comer con ellos, haciéndole de chaperón.

.

.

"Si mis padres te preguntan, diles que Izumi y yo salimos." Itachi se colocaba una chaqueta, mientras salía de la sala donde se habían encontrado comiendo. No hubo siquiera tiempo de preguntar o pedir alguna otra explicación, su hermano salió de su vista con un movimiento de despedida hacia Sakura.

Estarían solos hasta que los padres de Sasuke llegaran.

"¿Izumi-san es su novia?" Sakura solía hablar demasiado cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Hn."

"Debe ser muy bonita."

"Aa…"

 _Ugh,… otra vez este extraño ambiente._ Sintió que respiraba sin problemas cuando por fin Sasuke se levantó y llevó los restos de comida a la cocina.

¿Era esta la situación, el momento?

Dos adolescentes saludables, con una relación formal, solos en casa. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía muchas ganas de ir al baño? _Nervios._ Se sentía inquieta, acalorada. Y la situación no mejoró cuando Sasuke regresó. ¿Es que siempre se habían sentado tan cerca? Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba al de ella. ¿Por qué de repente todos sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado?

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" su voz se elevó, casi chillando la respuesta.

"Tu cara está roja."

"Oh, ¡oh! Es sólo que tengo algo de calor." Siguiendo su excusa, se quitó su suéter. Y no fue hasta que vio como la mirada de Sasuke seguía sus movimientos, cuando cayó en su error. ¿Por qué hoy, de todos los días, había decidido usar una blusa strapless?

"P-pensándolo mejor,"-trató de volver a usar su suéter, pero Sasuke le detuvo. Podía sentir su mano en su brazo. _¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor?_ Sakura no lo sabía, pero su respiración era más complicada.

Estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de la alfombra en la que se sentaba. Y aunque en la televisión seguía la película, para ella los ruidos eran sólo estática.

 _¿Él espera eso?_

No lo sabía. No sabía, pero sólo le importaba estar con él. Estuviera preparada o no.

Con una resolución que no sabía de donde salió, encontró su mirada con la de él. Él la miraba, parecía escudriñar en sus ojos, como si estuviera preguntando algo y quisiera saber la respuesta.

Lo que pareció tan lento, colocó su mano detrás del cuello de ella, y la atrajo hacia él. Hasta que sus labios se beso, como muchos otros, fue solo presión de labio contra labio, y Sakura no se dio cuenta cuál de los dos lo hizo, pero de momento a otro, ambos habían abierto sus labios y comenzaron con movimientos duros y húmedos.

 _No pienses, no pienses…_

Bien, en el momento que él beso su cuello, sus pensamientos se desconectaron.

.

.

"¿Que sucede?" Sasuke estaba sin aire, además algo desconcertado por la distancia que ella había tomado.

"¿Qué tal si tu padres llegan en cualquier momento? O tu hermano…" Sakura buscaba una excusa. Su nerviosismo pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, quien creía era la ansiedad de ella por continuar.

"Podemos ir a mi habitación."

 _¡No, no, no…!_ pasó como pudo el nudo de nerviosismo que sentía atorado en su garganta. Sasuke en definitiva quería continuar.

Pero no podían.

Sakura era un cobarde.

Mordiéndose el labio, se puso de pie y evitando su mirada sólo dijo,

"Lo siento. No puedo." No le dio tiempo a Sasuke de asimilar lo que ella decía, Sakura tomó su suéter y salió de la casa.

* * *

Hacia una semana que ella y Sasuke habían, como Ino diría, 'casi-cogido' y es 'casi' porque aun con la ropa puesta, se habían restregado uno con el otro de manera algo descarada y excitada. Jamás habían llegado tan lejos. Muchísimas veces habían estado a solas como ese día, y se han besado tantas veces… Pero sus besos eran dulces y tiernos. En cambio, lo que sucedió en la sala de Sasuke fue distinto. Aun no lograba entender con que fuerza de voluntad (y física) le había impulsado a separarse de él y pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. En lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Le había gustado esa pequeña sesión de contacto físico, pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante y aterrador. Sabía que lo amaba, y que en algún momento estarían (físicamente) juntos, pero no lo sentía correcto. No así, ni en ese momento.

Durante toda una semana se pasó la mitad del tiempo recordando sus caricias y la otra mitad aterrada.

Sabía que Sasuke le quería, pero justo como ella, él había estado algo… diferente. Distraído y malhumorado. No es como que Sakura lo supiera de primera mano, pues durante esa semana sólo había compartido saludos y alguna plática corta y banal. ¿Y si Sasuke estaba molesto? ¿Y si él estaba con alguien más haciendo lo que Sakura rechazó? ¿Terminaría con ella por haberlo dejado acalorado y no terminado esa actividad ese día?

Sus miedos en inseguridades pesaban demasiado.

Lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero no podía ser egoísta e ignorar los deseos de Sasuke.

.

.

Había esperado que sus padres no estuvieran en casa. Había tomado una ducha y pasó bastante tiempo esforzándose en verse bien. Esperaba que Sasuke llegará en cualquier momento.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, fue recibido por una sería y distraída Sakura. No efusivos abrazos o sonrisas nerviosas. No sabía identificar el ambiente o lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica. De hecho, no podía saber lo que ella había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo.

Incluso estuvo más sorprendido cuando, al llegar a la habitación de su novia, esta no esperó a que él hablara cuando se abalanzó a su boca. De un momento a otro él estaba de pie en su habitación, luego estaba siendo empujado hacía la cama. En ningún momento su boca quedo libre hasta que él estuvo de espaldas contra la cama. Sakura estaba sentada en su regazo, besándolo con demasiada fuerza.

"Sakura." Trató de hablar entre besos. Tal era la insistencia, que Sakura decidió dejarlo hablar y besar su cuello. Cualquier cosa que Sasuke iba decir, murió al sentir sus labios en ahí.

¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir? No recordaba, pero sólo sabía que las caderas de Sakura eran demasiado tentadoras como para no tocarlas y atraerla a ella más a él.

Y sin más, se enfocó en recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

Justo cuando había tomado la tela de su blusa, y se propuso en quitarle esa prenda, sintió como ella se tensaba por unos instantes. Ese pequeño momento de tensión y duda le hizo regresar momentáneamente en sí.

Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y quería continuar, pero debía de ser consciente. Debía aceptar y ver los signos que Sakura, inconscientemente, le estaba expresando. Desde que llegó, ella no había pronunciado una palabra. Apenas si lo había visto a los ojos. Al principio pensó que sus besos y caricias eran fuertes y desesperadas, pero ahora lo notaba realmente… ella estaba haciéndolo tan rápido como fuera posible, no había verdadera pasión, sino desesperación. Ella había dudado, pero aun así no expresó lo que pensaba, sólo continuaba, pero él la sentía tensa.

Por primera vez, la miró realmente a la cara. Los ojos de ella estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Y sentir que Sasuke no respondía más, que parecía perder el interés en quitarle la blusa, o siquiera de besarla, Sakura se espantó. No sabía la expresión que Sasuke tenía, temía abrir los ojos y echarse para atrás en su decisión. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien? La única respuesta a sus torpes e ingenuas preguntas fue cuando él colocó una mano en la cintura de ella, Sakura sintió un poquito de alivio, porque creyó que la acercaría más a él.

No fue así, Sasuke trató de hacer más espacio entre ellos, confundida, Sakura abrió los ojos. Su otra mano no fue presente hasta que la sintió en su hombro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Ella estaba confundida, aunque eso debía preguntárselo él a ella. "¿Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No entiendo-" se cortó a sí misma. La Mirada de Sasuke era totalmente seria. Él quería respuestas. "-yo… tu, la ultima vez-"

"¿Tu quieres hacer esto?" Señaló a la cama.

¿Que si quería? ¿Es que no veía que ella estaba dispuesta?

"Quiero estar contigo. Siempre. Tu... ¿tu quieres…?"

"Sakura."

Ella bajó la mirada. La verdad, no. No quería hacerlo. No así, presionada.

"No quiero perderte." Le susurró. No lo veía, pero podía sentir su mirada confundida. "No quiero que termines conmigo. Y si tu quieres esto, yo lo haré."

Ella no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, y Sasuke no habló.

Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio. Sakura sentía que había hecho mal, se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso… no, la verdad no, pero sabía las consecuencias. ¿Por qué él no decía nada? ¿Se levantaría y se iría sin siquiera decirle que deberían terminar? ¿Le daba pena?

Para Sakura fue una eternidad de sufrimiento hasta que él habló.

"Escucha. Sakura." Con su mano, la tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle. Él lucía conflictuado, molesto y avergonzado. "Te deseo. Quiero hacer esto contigo. Pero si tú no quieres…" ¡oh, Karin había estado en lo cierto! Tal vez si se desnudaba en ese instante- "Si tú no quieres, si tú no te sientes lista para hacerlo, yo tampoco quiero."

"¿… Sasuke-kun? Pero acabas de decir que quieres hacerlo… ¿No vas terminar conmigo por no querer tener sexo contigo?"

Vaya.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?"

"Ino-"

"Ino." Claro. Que podía esperar de Yamanaka.

"-Y Karin, estaban diciendo que debía de hacerlo, que era algo normal. Que es algo que los chicos desean, y cuando no lo obtienen de su pareja, van y buscan a alguien ma-"

 _Esas idiotas._ Pensó Sasuke con disgusto.

"Sakura, te quiero. Me gustas demasiado, pero no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieras. Nunca. Si algo te hace sentir incomoda, dilo. Y…" ¿Cuántas cosas vergonzosas puede decir más el día de hoy? "Y… yo te pedí ser mi novia, no porque quiera acostarme contigo… bueno, no negaré que hace unos días y hasta ahora era algo que cruzaba por mi mente, pero no te veo como eso. Para mí, eres más que simple sexo."

Colocó cada una de sus mano en las mejillas de ella, acercándose hasta que sus narices se toparon, mirándola a los ojos sin siquiera querer parpadear.

 _[No sé a dónde nos va a llevar esto. No sé que será en un futuro. Solo quiero estar contigo. Cerrar mis ojos, y todo lo que vea seas tú.]_

"Gracias, Sasuke-kun."

Sonrió.

.

.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Hm?"

Ella deslizó su mano con la de él, ambos estaban recostados en la cama de ella, mirando el techo, hombro junto a hombro.

"¿Quisieras besarme...? ¿lento?" Lento. Con dulzura. Con amor.

Sonrió, asintió y se acercó a ella.

 _[Quiero sostener mi aliento mientras nos acercamos más, probar tus labios y sentir tu piel. Por eso, cuando eso ocurra, Sakura, no vayas a tener miedo._

 _Solo bésame lento.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Nota del autor: Dios! Me tomó tanto tiempo escribir esto! Según yo ya lo había editado, pero aun hay muchos errores, espero y me disculpen T.T


End file.
